I Love You, Always
by djyxa
Summary: Actually I really don't know where this story is heading to. LOL. : I could make it a collection of one-shots or a real story. Depends on your reviews! So please, read and review! :D


Hey y'all I creaed this one-shot for you guys. I'm planning to change the plot of my two stories: Cheers! and Patchdonalds. So for the mean time, I'll be making one-shots and short stories until I made up my mind. So please enjoy!!!

(BTW: I changed my pen name from **diOna** to **djyxa**--I'll be using this one from now on. :D)

"you got that extraordinary way

got to be next to ya every single day

you do somethin' that i just can't explain

wanna take a chance and

tell you that you're the one for me"

--I Love You So by Natalie

* * *

WARNING!: FLUFFINESS AND L-O-V-E IN HERE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. (-please read it- pouting cutely.) TURN THE F*** AROUND. (and please REVIEW!!)

(A/N: Oh, and by the way...Yoh and Anna are starting to act as a couple after the Shaman Fight also after Yoh being the Shaman King. They are in senior high now.)

**RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!**

The students went out their respective rooms talking with their friends and discussing where they will go before heading home and that includes our couple.

"Where do you wanna go Anna?" Yoh asked cheerfully.

"I don't know," she said stoppig at the stairs outside the building and leaning at the railing, "depends on you. But I really want to go home now." she replied.

"Aww Anna.." he said then pouting cutely.

"Stop doing that Yoh," she said before rolling her eyes.

"Please? Please Anna-chan??" he said more cutely then pressing his palms together in front of her.

"Oh, geez Yoh! Stop it." she said then glanced at Yoh, 'Damn. He's so cute when he is doing that.'

Then she scoffed, "Okay! Okay! We'll go..to that..whatever place it is."

"Yayy!" he said happily hugging her in the process.

She smiled, he released her from the hug and he rested his hands on the railing on which she's resting at, "By the way, where are we gon--" she was interrupted by Yoh who gave her a kiss. Her eyes widened at the sudden action, so when pulled back...

**_SLAP_**

"Ow! Anna that hurts..." he said while rubbing his left cheek.

She glared at him, "I told you no kissing in public!" she hissed.

"Sorry Anna." he muttered.

"So, as I was saying, where are we gonna go?"

Yoh shrugged, "I don't know, at the mall!" he said cheerfully.

"I'm really not in the mood to go to the mall Yoh."

"Hmmm...How 'bout the arcades?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not fond with arcades Yoh."

"But you did go to the arcades with me!"

"That's when you told me that I'll get a free package at a spa if I beat you.

All expenses paid by you." she said smirking.

"Yeah. I remember that. But it was all worth it, ne?" he muttered.

She smiled at him then she hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Hmm..How about the cafe I saw earlier?" he asked looking at her.

"Where have you seen it?" now it's her turn to ask.

"I saw it when I was looking out the window of the bus and you reading your book."

"Okay then. A cafe? Sounds good to me."

"Let's go then." he said taking her hand and grinning at her.

She smiled at him. The smile he only sees. If you just happen to pass by the area it will look like her lips twitched.

They seated side-by-side at the table beside the window. Anna was looking outside and Yoh looking at her.

"Good afternoon!! May I take your order?" said by the bubbly waitress.

The couple looked at the waitress.

"What do you want?" he asked Anna.

"A cappuccino." she answered.

"Make it two," he told the waitress

"And a strawberry cake."

"Strawberry cake for the beautiful lady with me and a blueberry cheesecake for me." he said grinning.

"Is that all?" he asked her.

Anna nodded. "That's all." he told the waitress while grinning.

"Okay! It'll only take a minute."

He looked at her; she glared at him.

"What?"

She put her hand out, "Give me your phone."

Confused but he followed her. She was scanning his pictures.

"Why? What are you looking for?" he asked her.

"You're grinning to much at the waitress that I thought you've taken a picture of her." she said sounding jealous.

He looked at her for a while, then he smirked. "Is my Anna-chan jealous or something?" he asked her teasingly.

"I'm not jealous." trying to sound cool again. She looked at the window her back facing him.

He hugged her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder breathing in her scent.

"I'm sorry Anna-chan. Please don't be mad at me."

She sighed. "Okay."

"Here's your order!! Please enjoy your food!" the waitress smiled then left.

Yoh smiled, "That sure was quick." he said not releasing his hug from her.

Anna seems to be contented resting her head his shoulder. She closed her eyes relaxing for a while. Yoh got a small amount from Anna's strawberry cake,

"Open your mouth." he told her.

She opened an eye to look at him, "What?"

He smiled at her, "I said open your mouth."

She looked at him questioning then she looked at his right hand carrying the spoon ready to feed her.

"I can eat alone Yoh."

"Why don't you just let me do it? I loved doing this to you!" he said happily.

"But the others at this cafe will see.." she said.

"I don't give a damn about them, Anna."

She blushed, "O-okay.."

He smiled at her. He really treasure this moments with her, good thing he can do it to her more often now. Unlike before, they have to do it secretly.

'_Anna is really beautiful in everthing she does. Like eating that blueberry cheesecake for instance. Damn. I'm so lucky to have her. Hehehe._'

'_She's eating..._'

'_The cake...._'

'_The blueberry cheesecake...God the way she licks her lips like that makes me want to eat also my cake..._'

'_Yeah...My cake..._'

'_My cake..._'

He blinked, the smile cracking out of his face.

'**_Eh?! MY CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!_**' then he snapped out from his day dreaming.

"**ANNA!!!** That's not fair! You're already eating my cake! This strawberry's yours!" he said complaining.

"What?" she asked as she took out the spoon from her mouth.

"T-t-t-th-that's my cake..."

She looked at the almost-empty-plate of the blueberry cheesecake, "Oh...I thought that you'll be eating the strawberry."

He cried waterfalls, "Waaaaaaaahhh..."

"Oh don't be such a cry-baby Yoh." she said then rolled her eyes.

"Bu-bu-bu-bu...Bu-bu-bu-bu..." he muttered looking at the almost-empty-plate of blueberry cheesecake.

She finished the last bite of the cake as Yoh sighed in defeat, "Come on Yoh, finish eating that.

I want to go home now."

He carefully put down the spoon then he hung his head. "I don't want to." he said childishly.

"What?!"

"I said I don't want to." he mumbled.

She sighed, "Come on Yoh..."

"No."

She sighed again, "Okay, Iâ€™ll feed you." his head shot up, "Really?!" he said with twinkling eyes.

Anna just nodded her head. "Yeah!" he said happily, Anna smiled.

"Hey I want a remembrance of this!" he said.

Anna turned to him, he got his phone beside her bag, "Smile Anna." he said as he placed an arm over her shoulder.

He pressed the button and at the screen there were their picture at the cafe.

He smiled broadly, "This is nice."

"Yeah" she nodded.

"Let's take another one!" he suggested.

She sighed, he saw her "Please? Another one?"

"Okay."

Just as about he's going to press the button, "Hey Anna" he called her

So she turned her head to her right to look at Yoh, she was about to speak but Yoh took this chance to kiss her.

Then he pressed the button.

The picture appeared on the screen: Anna with wide eyes and Yoh who is smiling while kissing her.

"Yoh...Asakura!" she said venomously.

He looked at her and smiled, "Yes?"

**SLAP!**

"I told you. No. Kissing. In. Public." she hissed.

he sighed. "yeah. i'm sorry Anna. I just can't help myself. Having a fiancÃ©e so gorgeous like you."

She blushed, "Y-you don't mean that."

His eyes widened, "I mean everything i said! Especially the last sentence." he grinned at her.

"I love you." he added.

She melted at his sight, she blushed so hard. "I love you too, Yoh."

He smiled at her then she kissed him. His eyes widdened by the sudden contact then she pulled away.

She saw that his hand was at mid-air.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you doing?"

He looked at her innocently, "Should I slap you now?"

"**WHAT?!**"

"I thought you told me that no kissing in public?" he inquired.

"YOH ASAKURA!!!!!!!!!!"

**SLAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

He received the deadliest slap of all. _Gulp_. **The Legendary Left**.'

* * *

**TBC...or NOT?**

= Well, that depends on you...If I get reviews more than 10 then meybe I'll update this one and put on a little twist in it. Hahahahaha!!!! :))

**So please! Read & Review!!!!!!**


End file.
